


All is not as it seems.

by jkacobra998



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, True Mates, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkacobra998/pseuds/jkacobra998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Argents move to beacon hills, with their son and daughter. Their dad is the new sheriff and stiles is something. Secrets are bound to unfold, read and find out.Sterek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first story on AO3, hope you guys like it. Un-beta'd.

A new year a new school, just as is the life of one Stiles Argent,but getting out of my dad's suv and looking at my new school -Beacon Hills High School. I can't help but some excitement for this year and the vague feeling of the tides changing, which in my experience can either be very good or extremely bad, like getting murdered bad... Great now I'll be thinking of my grizzly, would be death today, thank you oh so much brain.  
"Stiles!! Stiles!!" Screamed my sister at me snapping her fingers in my face.  
"What Allison?"  
"You were zoning out again, come on it's time to go or we will be late on our first day."  
"Ok,ok don't be so enthusiastic Alli" I said getting out of the car.  
"Bye dad!" We chorused leaving his happy and ever cheerful presence, to our imminent and inevitable doom.  
"Ok, you guys have fun.. And Stiles look after your sister, and please no antics like last time,I mean it."  
"Oh come on its been a year let it go already, you know I didn't mean to almost burn down that science lab, it just happens"I pleaded innocently.  
"Stiles.." Dad sighed.  
"Fine, fine I'll try not to start anything you don't approve of ok, now I'm going, bye dad." Finally leaving and turning to find Allison... Gone.  
"Why thank you for waiting for Allison, what an amazing big sister you are,I mean seriously such a stellar example your setting, there's even a award and everything!!!"I exclaimed.  
"Well looks like I'm finding my own way then... Great."  
\-----  
Chris Argent Pov  
I hate doing this to then, passing around from school to school, town to town ,continent to continent, but this time is different, this time we're here to stay. Starting next week I'm the new sheriff of beacon hills , my one time home, after the untimely 'death' of the previous one last month.  
This position has many benefits for me and my family in both our business, but mainly it's because this used to be an old friend of mine dream, but sadly he never made it far enough to achieve his dream, because he and his wife was found dead almost 16 years ago, suspicious circumstances, baby boy of one year missing, presumed dead.  
Arriving home to a worried looking Victoria is not how i assumed my morning would end.  
"What happened Victoria?",I queried.  
"It happened again, Chris the spells are getting weaker, it'll break soon."she said pointing to a slightly charred blanket and socks on the table.  
I always knew that this day would come, that the cat would be out of the bag, and we would have lots of explaining to do, but I thought we had more time another year or so.  
"I'll deal with it Victoria, I'll visit him and ask for help and to see if we can postpone the inevitable."  
"See that you do,I want to give them some more time until throwing them into all of this, it's much too soon, even though we've been training then their whole lives... Now what of the Hale's, what will we do about them.?"  
"Well Victoria they are peaceful and haven't given reason to be hunted, you know we only hunt the guilty setting as hunting everything supernatural would be very hypocritical of us. I'll approach the asks in break grounds to discuss a treaty."  
"Of course, you know what I mean I got over my rabid hunting years ago leave that to Gerard. We will have to tell the kids soon setting as they will be part of this wether we like it or not."  
"I know and that's what I'm dreading."  
\---  
Allison pov  
Even though I have never been at a school for more than a year at a time,I have high hopes for this one, but then again I say this every year, but who knows this might be it.  
Just look at those two always arguing like friend instead of father and son, it's always a funny thing to observe, but Stiles always has been dads favourite, being there youngest and smartest of us. He's only 15 nearly 16 and already a senior a year ahead of me in school, sometimes it bothers me a bit , but in the end I only want what's best for him.  
"hmhm!" A throat cleared loudly in front of me.  
"Are you new here, I'm Lydia Martin resident source of all things Beacon hills high, beauty queen and fashionista."a shortish Red blonde headed girl about my age declares, Lydia I guess her name is.  
"Hi I'm Allison Argent and yes I'm new here."  
"Hmm pleasure, now lets show you around."said Lydia.  
"Um,I have to wait for my brother."I said pointing over at dad and Stiles.  
"Cute... He looks capable enough let's show you around."she said dragging me off.  
So she went showing me the school and ask of its important people.  
"I see we have the same schedule, I'll show you the ropes so stick with me if you want to have fun Kay."Lydia said escorting me to my junior English class.  
"Miss Daws, this is our new student."declared Lydia instantly drawing the attending of the teacher and every one in the class.  
"Ah yes miss Argent, please take an available seat, class this is Allison Argent new transfer student, please make her feel welcome... Now please open your copies of Julius Caesar to act 1, scene 2."  
I took one of the only available seats in front of a dopey looking, uneven jawed guy.  
"Hi i-I'm Scott."he said nervously with a blush on his cheeks.  
"Hi I'm Allison."I said offering him a smile.  
Oh yes every thing is looking up for me,a new friend and a cute boy and I've only been here for an hour...shit I forgot about Stiles, he'll find his way he's way probably, he is smart enough, but then why do I have a feeling telling me the opposite. Lunch better come quickly...  
\----  
Unknown to her she didn't see the pair of eyes studying her carefully from across the class.  
\-----  
Stiles pov  
Great , amazing, swell, spectacular, spiffy not even here ten minutes and I'm already lost, curse Allison for disappearing and abandoning me, we could have been lost and confused together, but no, leave me to find my own way to senior calculus, looks like I'll have to find the office and request directions there, like a peasant.  
Another six minutes of wandering has me finding the office, another three waiting for the receptionist to motive me.  
"Finally,I need directions to senior AP calculus."  
Just then a door opened and this meanly built and sheepish looking guy comes in.  
"Ah Mr. Boyd, seeing as you are late will you escort our new student here to AP calculus, as your headed that way."the says to Boyd he nods takes his late slip and motions for me to follow him.  
"Hi I'm Stiles Argent, senior,I know I look young but I must be here ,I skipped a year,... Sorry word vomit because I always have to defend against such questions.  
* Silence*  
"So Boyd is it, is that your first name or something."  
*Silence*  
"Such stimulating conversation we're having, Sargent Silence."hah a smile,I knew he wasn't an emotional husk over here.  
"We're here."ah so he does speak, voice deeper than I expected.  
"Well thanks for escorting me Sargent Silence."I say as I walk ahead into the class.  
"It's Vernon shorty, but call me Boyd."S.S says before walking into the class.  
After introducing myself to the class,I was instructed to sit next to Boyd, it being the only open seat in the class.  
"May I be excused from class,Mr Mattell, allergies."the guy behind me bursts out pantingly.  
"Of course, Mr Hale."  
The guy( who will henceforth be know as sexy-doombrows only to myself of course.) nearly runs out of the ruin, with his nose covered.  
Hmm wonder what that's all about.  
\---  
Dr what can we do, the spell is wearing off, can it be extended or reapplied?"  
"I'm afraid not Mr. Argent, it'll wear off by his 17th birthday, his coming birthday."  
"He'll be 16 not 17."  
"So you say Chris, but you know what I mean. But there's alot more involved than you understand."  
"Enlighten me then Dr, should I tell him, try and prepare him."  
"That's up to you, but he'll start to emit meeting pheromones soon, if he hasn't started already, which will speed up the process."  
"Mating pheromones?"  
"He is a submissive is he not, and his body I'd ready to attract his true mate."  
"Thank you doctor, I'll keep a look out for the signs and keep you updated in good progress."  
"No problem Chris."  
"Until next time doctor."  
"Oh and Chris, may I suggest you tell him before it is done and to tell him the whole truth."  
"I'll think it over, good day,I have an alpha to go meet."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos on this story, it really means alot.  
> This would have been up yesterday if it wasn't for power failure...*huff* South Africa.

Chapter 2

So far this day hasn't been that bad it was nearing lunch time and there has been no, fires, explosions or nuclear terror. I've even made a new friend (kind of) a quiet and slightly reluctant at one at that. But I can see he likes it, after ask who can resist my personality and wits,... No bad ego, don't go stroking your self.

But anyways Sargent Silence or Boyd as he prefers to be called, has been showing me around and the ropes, all the in's and outs of this habitat called school. Our communication had improved slightly from dead silence to grunts and short sentences, but it is progress and we will see where this will lead, who knows it might be the start of a beautiful friendship.

But now sitting in French class, boredom has struck and I've been counting the until the lunch bells ring.  
Oh I can't wait for lunch and I'm so laying into Allison for abandoning me this morning, although it hasn't been all that bad, after all I met Boyd and some other currently inconsequential people whose names I have already forgotten.  
Still wondering what's up with that guy who ran out of calculus,humph whatever.  
"So shorty, why're you a senior if your so young, you told me earlier but I want really listening."  
"Weren't listening, seriously... And I'm not that short."  
"Compared to me and the other seniors' you are."  
"Touché, well my sister Allison and I are the same burn ten months apart and this the same age, same year in school, but around 8th grade,I got promoted due to exemplary performance placing me a year ahead of her."  
"So you're a regular genius."  
"You could say that."I replied to his comment blushing.  
Finally a few more agonizingly boring minutes later the lunch bell rings and I follow Boyd out of the class and to the cafeteria.  
Upon entrance I spot Allison sitting in the centre of a moderately sized group of hot people.  
"You can go find your friend now Boyd... If you want to."I said offering him an out.  
"Um...i don't really have any."he said softly and shyly.  
"Really, well we will change that, you've got me mister, go find us a spot, while I go mince words with my sibling."I said to him smiling.  
"Sure... And Stiles, thanks."  
"No problem Boyd."  
But now down to business: Target: Skidding, located, engage contract with primary target, weapon: Embarrassment and guilty for abandoning me, most likely result: Success.  
"So Allison, thanks for abandoning me, this morning,I thought you wanted me to pop that massive pimple on your left but cheek, you were complaining about." I declared loudly and sweetly, plonking down next to her.  
Score,a furious blush covers her face and her friends are laughing.  
"Stiles!!!" Allison screeched in a slightly demonic voice.(hah there's the real Allison for you. A devil woman)  
"Yes sister dear."I answered coyly.  
"Still having trouble finding your dick."  
Ooh nice one and vulgar,a complete lie though, she's going for low blows there must be someone she's trying to impress. Her ' friends' find her comment funny.  
"No problem, if your implying it's small then your lying, you've walked in on me enough to know its not."hah, vengeance as she starts to turn green.  
"Besides Ethan never minded, in fact he liked,a lot I might add."and the 'death' blow, remind her of her virginal status, not like it bothers me, it's just something teenage girls obsess about.  
*huff*a defeated sigh: Success.  
"Guys this is Stiles my younger brother."she says to the dumbstruck, silent table.  
"I prefer younger, smarter and hotter brother."I interjected.  
"Stiles, these people are my friends, Lydia, Jackson, Danny and Scott."she says pointing to a strawberry blonde girl,a Calvin Klein modern,a Hot Hawaiian and a puppy looking dude.  
"Pleasure, to meet you I'm Stiles."  
"So are you gay."asked Danny and Lydia simultaneously.  
"Yes, why do you have a problem with that."I asked slightly defensively.  
"Um, no I'm gay as well."Danny said.  
"Well Great, any way I've got to go and do senior things, so see y'all later."I said walking away tossing a wave over my shoulder.  
"Hey Boyd, miss me."I said sitting down.  
"Not really, so what were you doing with the plastics."he said  
"Embarrassing my sister, of course... And mean girls really, never took you for the type."I said teasingly.  
"There's alot you don't know about me yet, so what do you think of this place so far."  
"Guess I'll have to get to know you better then, and can't really tell yet, seems fun, ask me again in a week ok."  
"So tell me your favourite artist/band."

And so it went, the rest of the day passed rather uneventfully through English, economics and home economics.  
Before I knew it, it was fine to head home. As the final bell rang, Boyd slipped me his number with a note saying, call me if you wanna hang out.

All in all a pretty good day and I made a new friend, who knows what tomorrow has in store.  
"Hey dad,"I said climbing into his suv.  
"Fun day in school Stiles."  
"Yes, no explosions our dismemberment."  
"If you say so son."  
"Sorry I'm late dad was just saying good bye to my new friends."  
"No problem Allison now lets get home, your mother had been worrying herself over how you guys school day was."

Allison pov  
Oh my I can't believe he said that, even though it is true, ugh I'm so embarrassed.  
"He's hot."commented Lydia and Danny.  
"Ew, that's my younger brother you are leering at, he's evil incarnated I swear."I said and joked.  
"I liked him"Scott said  
"Trying to win brownie points with the brother to get at the sister smart one McCall."Jackson smirked at Scott said who's gave for Red.  
Ignoring Jackson and Scotts banter,I turned my attention back to my lunch and Lydia.  
The rest of the school day passed by rather uneventfully, except some lingering embarrassment.  
By the time the final bell rang, all was forgotten and ask of us were on our way home.  
"Hey, Allison, wanna hang out at my place later."Lydia asked.  
"Sure, but I've got to get home first, call you when I'm on my way."  
"Sure, see ya later then."I turned to leave again.  
"Hey Allison, give my number to your brother please and tell him to call me if he wants to hang out."Danny said handing me a folded piece of paper.  
"Sure, I'll tell him."

Victoria pov

I have decided that Chris and I will tell the kids the truth one of these days, not all of it, but enough until the time is right.  
We have kept him safe and hidden for as long as we can and it's time, to tell our son the truth, even if he's angry and hates us.  
"So how was your first day dears."I asked as the kids wash through the front door.  
"Ok" "fine"Is all the answer I'll get at this moment.  
"Mom, I'm going over to a friend house, I'll be back later."said Allison.  
"Yeah, I'll be doing the same later mom."replied Stiles,  
"Sure but be back for dinner and remember its a school night, so not too late.  
\---------  
"Mom!!! It happened,I almost lost control, please help me."a tall young man rasped loudly as he entered his house barely in control of himself.  
"So soon, how is it possible,I thought you had more time."  
"But we will have to teach you more control immediately or else you won't be able to restrain yourself from staking a claim."  
"Of course, just help me please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please comment and subscribe/kudos


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's unexpected day, and some dad and son bonding. More foreshadowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the wait wasn't too long,as I am trying to make longer chapters, but if you guys want more frequent chapters in the same length as the previous then I can do that.  
> Please let me know what you think.

Chapter 3  
Derek POV:  
The second day of my final school year did not happen as I expected when I got up this morning, originally it was to go a little bit like this, wake up, wait for Cora to finish up in the bathroom, have breakfast with the available family members, listen to uncle Peters sociopathic ramblings, get late to school as usually because Cora is to self absorbed to hurry up, then go to classes on my schedule etc. you get the gist of it.  
But this... This is not what I expected, at all, this is sheer madness...anarchy even. Laura might say that I'm being a drama queen, but if this happened to her she wouldn't have nearly the same amount of control that I have, she would have charged in and staked her claim, not caring who saw her maul the kid, but dare I feel smug about it, yes i do,I feel pretty smug about this, me being the first this happens to.  
But back to my day.  
Immediately upon arrival to school 6 minutes late as usual. I started noticing a heavy scent in air heading inwards to the school. It seemed of honey, old textbooks pages and cinnamon.  
"Cora, do you smell that?"I asked my sister who was walking a bit ahead of me.  
"What smell."she asks.  
"The one permeating the air, Cora."I asked her as if she's stupid.  
"I can't smell anything Derek, except the grass and chalk and that girl, that just puked in the bathroom."she said walking ahead and pointing at the bathroom we just passed.  
"Really, you don't smell that then."  
"Nope, nope leave me alone Derek you're cramping my style, see you at lunch."she said jokingly.  
"Fine, whatever, be that way, I'll find it by myself then."  
"You do that, Derek."Cora says walking away tossing a wave over her shoulder.  
Evil females, only ever helpful when they want something. I huffed heading to my first class AP calculus., maybe I'll find the source of that shewn during the day.  
Finally getting to class I'm one of the last to arrive.  
As the professor starts the class,I couldn't help but let my mind wonder, to that lingering scent.  
I don't know how long I've been sitting in a day dream, when that smell hits me, full on, in the face, startled I look up and see the most majestic creature I have ever seen, short for a senior, cocky smirk, hair just starting to grow out from what I assume was a buzz cut, about an inch long, wearing black jean short shorts and a batman shirt, but the most striking thing is his smell, so comforting and makes me want to shiver in orgasmic bliss and he's walking towards me, takes the seat the seat in front of me, next to some kid I don't really know a lot about.  
He's so close I can almost touch him and oh I want to,I want to taste his skin, just to see if he tastes as good as he smells...I can't believe I'm so turned on from this,I don't even know the guys name. I try taking deep breaths to calm myself, but it only makes it worse.  
I just want to take what's mine,I can feel the shift coming on and I don't think I can stop it so I lane our asking to be excused, claws digging into my palms, my eyes shifting between normal and amber, my shift is so close the surface.  
Fleeing the room like a man on fire,I rush to the bathroom, splashed myself with water,I can feel the approaching shift withdrawing slowly.  
There is only one thing that can make one specific wolf react this way and that is the wolf's mate or well the werewolf's mate seeing as the person and the wolf is one entity.  
I've always known this was coming, but it always seemed like a far off thing, don't get me wrong I am ecstatic for this, it's just unexpected.  
I'll try going back to class, to see if I can make it through, but every step closer to the class. I think I'm starting to chicken out a bit as I get near the door I catch the smell and just continue past and head outside, I'll need some help with this.  
I take the Camaro and drive home my head in a haze.  
\---  
Getting home and after explaining what happened, my mom started putting me through a harsh crash course on resisting and blocking out scents, mostly by giving him substances to sniff that burn his nose till he can block it out completely, this lasted for a couple of hours till I was deemed safe to be around my mate without unfortunate accidents.  
After school ended Cora came storming in fury written all over her face.  
"You bastard!!!!, you left me at school, took the car and didn't even talk me,I had to run home all the way from school into the preserve to here."she growled being all grumpy and furious.  
"Sorry."I said actually shorty for once.  
"But its not like you got hurt, you're a werewolf for gods sake, that run was barely ae run at all, you barely broke a sweat, besides I had a valid reason for coming home early."I could smell her anger a bit.  
"That's not the the point Derek, and what you could have jerked off after school."I blushed Red at this as it isn't far from what actually happened.  
"Enough Cora, he met his mate today and could barely contain himself."mom interjected.  
"What, really that's great Derek?!"she came over and hugged me happily and suddenly everything was fine again between us.  
"So how was school?"mom asked Cora.  
"Eh, the usual boring and kinda lonely without Derek there, there's two new kids though, Both are argents by the way, The girl is Allison and in a couple of my classes, The boy is Stiles, What is a stiles anyway, he's a senior, hot though and I'm guessing Derek's mate."she stated walking around in the kitchen.  
'huh, so that's his name 'i thought  
"Argents, like the hunters?"I asked.  
"Probably, so be careful Derek, I'm not going to stop you, but we don't know if they follow their code or not or if they even know about the supernatural."mom said.  
"OK,I will mom."  
Just then the doors in front open and a lot of little feet come rushing in the kids are back from school with Laura and Peter in tow. And just like that the subject is dropped for now at least, mom well probably tell dad, Peter and Laura later.  
After all this I was going to go to my room and have a nap till dinner.  
In my room and finally on my own,I can't help but feeling happy and optimistic about all of this and could only wait and see what happens.

Victoria POV:  
Chris and I have finally decided to tell our children everything this Friday, in two days everything will be on the table or week most of it anyway, and then they can decide if they hate us or if this brings is closer as a family unit.  
I really hope its what brings us closer.  
Allison had already left and Stiles is in his room texting his new friends.  
I really am halt for him, and this time we are staying here so there is no reason to stop him from making friends, it has always been hard for him, to make friends and always when he does we end up leaving soon after.  
But this time its not going to be that way. In fact I'm encouraging him and Allison to be teenagers, deadly trained trenches but that's unknowing to them, but then being able to protect themselves from threats human and otherwise is always a huge comfort.  
"Mom"Stiles says standing in the kitchen doorway interrupting my thoughts.  
"What is it dear."  
"I'm going to go take a shower and head over to a friends house,I might not be back by dinner, but I'll try, ok."he said  
"Sure, dear as long as you can ahead."I smile at him.  
"Thanks mom."he said turning to go back upstairs.  
As I hear the shower go on,I can hear Chris mulling about upstairs as well.

Chris POV:  
I'm trying to catch Stiles before he leaves, but I can't find the box I put some of my stuff in,I want to give him something, that I've been contemplating to give to him filter months and I think it is time.  
Finally I find the small box hidden in a pair of my socks in a random box.  
He's just gotten dressed and he's putting on his sneakers and I'm just starting at him from the doorway.  
"Hey Stiles, can I talk to you before you leave."  
"Sure dad."  
I walk in and sit next to him on his bed.  
"So Stiles, I've been wanting to give something to you for a while,I was just waiting for the right time."  
"Ok, what is it, is it a car, because I'm sick of sharing with Allison."  
"Haha, no, it's not a car son, but we'll see about that hey."  
"Ok, what is it then dad."he asks excitedly.  
"It I'd something that my best friend gave to me years ago, long before he died."I said handing over the small box, he takes it carefully looking a bit uncertain.  
"Are you sure dad,I mean don't you want to keep it, if it means a lot to you."he asks.  
"Nah,I want you to have it son,a early birthday present even though that is still two weeks away."  
"ok, thanks dad."he said hugging me.  
"Now open it, so you can be on your way."He smiles at me opening the small box, pulling out a fang on a leather necklace chord,a clearly non-human fang, slightly burned and a bit discoloured.  
"Uh thanks dad, it's really cool, what is it though?."he asked.  
"Maybe I'll talk you sometime son, but he gave it to me on my 18th birthday and I thought you might like it."  
"Thanks dad,I love it, can you put it on for me please.?"he said walking to the mirror.  
I stand behind him, taking the necklace and putting it on for him, and it looks like it belongs to him already.  
He turns and hugs me rightly,I hug him back , putting my chin on his head.  
"I love you dad."I hear him whisper.  
"Love you too, son."I say back.  
"Weren't you in your way out."Victoria says from the doorway.  
"Yeah,I was... Oh shit, I'll be late and Allison has our car."  
"No need, take my SUV,I have the sheriffs cruiser if I need it."I said giving him the keys.  
"Really, thanks dad... Se you guys later."he said running off and out of the door.  
I go down to the kitchen to sit with Victoria.  
"So I see you finally gave that to him."  
"Yeah, it's about, seeing as they'll know soon enough and according to the doctor it'll happen in 15 days on his birthday,so I thought it best to give that to him now."  
"15 days isn't much, it's good we're telling them in Friday give it time to sink in a bit... We have that meeting with the local Alpha in a while."  
"Yeah, in a hour, she's coming here, with her second."  
"We are going to tell them we come in peace and will only hunt rogues and other supernatural threats and troubles."she said.  
"Well that's the plan."I say  
"Great, I'll make snacks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and subscribe if you like.Will edit the chapter layout a bit tomorrow when its not 2:30 am and in not doing it on a cellphone.lol

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please comment and subscribe/leave kudos. Thanks:D


End file.
